


Back to the Future Porn?

by Dr33mer



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Biting, Bottom Tom, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Future Tom is referred to as Thomas, Grinding, Kinky, M/M, Masochism, Master/Baby Boy, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Not An Orgy, Sadism, Sensory Deprivation, Time Travel, Tom has piercings, Top Tord, except its, fuck off, i just wanted to write about slutty future Tom tbh, its my porn, more kinks tagged in chapters, thats a thing now, uh so it's basically the future and present tom + tord fucking, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr33mer/pseuds/Dr33mer
Summary: Tom's seen Back to the Future and he's pretty sure none of the characters in it get dicked down by the hot army leader of his fiancé who has no right looking as good as he does in that uniform.Thomas is so fucking ready to get dicked down by his husband's past self and shit if he isn't using this opportunity to get fucked.





	1. Future Tom/Present Tord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's reasonable to feel guilty, Thomas tells him, that's what a wise man told me once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: grinding, age difference, dirty talk, masochism/sadism, biting, degrading names, praise kink, nipple play, sensory deprivation 
> 
> smut starts at the ' ***Thomas** was surprised...'

There was a ringing in his ear as a groan slipped out involuntarily while he lifted his hand to rub his head. It must have gone wrong, dammit. He sighed irritably, opening his eyes only to be met with nothing but darkness. Fucking calibration. Feeling around the male easily pressed a small button on the side of the huge rectangular box on his face. Glasses would've been cool atleast, but no, to spite him Red Leader had given him goggles of all things. Or maybe it was just because they had terrible technology so honestly goggles was most likely the prettier option. It took a few seconds before he could see again while the goggles took its calibrating and rebooting. But he really needed to get better, updated ones, he was a soldier, a secretary, the boss's husband for fucks sake he deserved better than this bullshit. 

Finally, he could see again after a few moments of sitting, no laying still, only to be met with his room. Not his room back on base but his room before—

" _Tom?!_ You awake yet?" Shit. Thomas knew that voice and he sure as hell knew this room.

He sat up quickly from his bed with the covers falling in a bundle onto his lap, honestly almost getting whiplash, as he eyed his surroundings: Blue walls; picture of him, Edd, Matt and Tord when they were younger, about their twenties or something which he knew he had somewhere in his office; asdf poster hanging above his bed; Susan, dear fucking Jehovah, Susan looked like a beauty even with the bandages around her seeing as she looked much fucking worse in his time; (squabbling to look under his pillow) Tomee Bear! Oh fuck, this brought back memories; checkered theme literally everywhere; box of condoms, really not that surprising, at least he was practising safe sex in this timeline to some extent, or well sort of, seeing as the box wasn't even opened; clothes everywhere, it was a nice reminder to when he could actually afford to be so messy; and... A red... Hoodie? What?

"Thomas! I'll eat all your breakfast if you don't get up!" His voice was coming closer, this made the male panic and pull his focus away from the hoodie to glance at the door. Shit, shit. He didn't know what timeline he was in, what if this was an alternate universe where everyone had three nipples (how would he get laid?!), or what if it was a hostile universe where he and Tord weren't actually friends and if he came through that door, he'd pull out his gun and shoot him (how would he get laid?!). Though before he could decide that being in a universe where everyone had three nipples was more preferable over dying without getting answers, the door opened.

"Tom, I—" Thomas' digital green eyes were glued to the handsome face that had peered into his room and had froze upon seeing him, clearly eyeing him.

There was silence for a good while as the two stared each other down with anxiety, anticipation, shock and maybe a pinch of arousal.

"What the fu—?" Before Tord could scream bloody horror or get out a gun to shoot him, Thomas swiftly vaulted over the bed posts at the end of the bed (nearly tripping and face planting) to get to the Norwegian in order to slap a hand against his mouth and tugged him in. He let the door shut behind Tord then pressed him against it with the weight of his chest pressing against the other's (God he hadn't been in this position in such a long time with a Tord of any kind). The other, even with all his 'military training', had been too shocked to even react.

"Shut. Up," Thomas seethed quietly, "Don't talk, don't scream. I have a gun that I know how to use so let me explain, got it?" Not like he'd ever shoot him anyway; probably just knock him out. He watched as the tension in Tord's melted away a bit (for what reason, Tom didn't know considering he had just threatened him) and nodded before slowly slipping his hand away from his mouth. 

"How do you know how to use a gun?"

"Jævla helvete! Did you even listen to what I said?" (Fucking hell!)

"Kan du snakke norsk?" (You can speak Norwegian?)

This fucking guy. The audacity. "Ja?! Vi har en base i Norge for Guds skyld." (Yes? We have a base in Norway for God's sake.)

Tord's eyes widened with recognition, "Wait... You work for the—"

"Hold kjeft idiot! Bare la meg forklare!" (Shut up, idiot! Just let me explain!) And there was the hand on Tord's mouth again. Had Tord always been this annoying or was this just a universal thing? Thomas sighed, removing his hand before starting again, "Yes I work for the army. I'm from the future, but the probability of me being from  _your_ future with millions of universes in existence. But even if there is a one in a trillion chance I may actually be from your future, I can't say anything that may ruin it and cause a—"

"Paradox," Tord mumbled.

"Exactly," Thomas sighed, brushing of the slight irritation at being interrupted.

"Wait! Then where's  _my_ Tom?" He asked quickly, tensing with frustration and obvious concern for his... Friend, perhaps? 

"I don't know," Thomas said bluntly, and he could tell with the way Tord was shaking, he was ready to throttle the Brit if he said the wrong thing so he presses himself closer to the other, leaving a minimal gap between them as he felt the other's breath fanning his lips. He ignored this and continued, "But, timetravel is an icky thing that no one likes, so he isn't stuck wherever he is forever. Your Tom will eventually come back to you and I'll go back to where I come from." If he doesn't die atleast. And he can't even promise himself considering it must be a universal thing that all Tom's find themselves in disastrous situations and yet get out alive (to some extent).

Tord eventually calmed down, apparently coming to terms with this. His silver gaze slid back to the older, yet frustratingly shorter Brit, "So. What am I to you in your timeline?"

Thomas frowned a bit, "That depends, what am I to you in this timeline?"

He answered easily, "Fiancé. I proposed to you around a month ago." Then silence fell between them with Thomas furrowing his brows under the visor in consideration.

"When am I?" Thomas blurted out, leaning back a bit and freeing the Norwegian with a stern expression still on his face (although the other could've shoved him off easily since Tom wasn't actually trying hard to pin him any longer).

In response, he crossed his arms, raising a brow before promptly ignoring the grammar, "Uh, the thirteenth of April, twenty-nineteen. I proposed in February on the twenty-seventh." Holy shit.

Thomas mentioned softly, almost endearingly, "My husband proposed to me on the same day. He... He proposed at home after a date where he revealed he'd been saving up so we could get an apartment together. We've been married for over twenty years. And together for even longer."

"I did the exact same. Your husband, he sounds a lot like me."

He raised his gaze to look at him, huffing out a small dry laugh, "That's because... He is."

"Oh... Well good."

"'Good'?"

"Yes. Good. That means you won't be too pissed when I do this."

"Do w—?"

 ***Thomas** was surprised to find himself being pulled back into Tord and kissed, a gasp escaping him. He barely managed to kiss back before Tord pulled away, glancing at him expectantly, assuming Tom was mad. Tom was not, but he could pretend he was. Furrowing his brows and pulling his lips back slightly in a snarl, a growl threatening to seep out, Thomas was certain he looked like he was going to rip Tord's dick off. And by the other's slightly meek, guilty reactions as he gently let go of the Brit's hips, he was certain the other thought so too. 

"Shit, Fæn, I'm sorry! I misread th—"

"How fucking _dare_  you? That was absolutely _lame_ ," Thomas interjected as a small smirk tugged at his lips, fisting Tord's black shirt and pressing his lips hungrily against the other's again. He deepened the kiss by parting his lips and swiping his tongue along the Norwegians lower lip, tasting his cherry chapstick. The tip of his tongue brushed against Tord's sharp canine that he was more than familiar with.

By now, the other had gotten the gist and panted, parting his lips only to block Thomas's tongue from entering as his hands returned to their former position on Thomas's hip, nearing his ass. He shuddered, muffling a moan as Tord pressed a knee between his legs when Tom took the initiative to grind against his thigh, giving access into his mouth after one more push against Tord's tongue, breaths mingling together. A moan slipped out as Tord reclaimed his mouth before he eventually pulled back with a chuckle, licking his cherry flavoured lips.

"So receptive for me, aren't you? Even after so long. So ready and needy for my dick, aren't you, slut?" His husky voice purred in a hushed volume as he leaned down to bite and kiss over the already fading marks on Thomas's neck while more moans poured out of the latter, hips grinding continually.

Thomas tilted his head for the other, busying himself with unbuttoning his vest and button up shirt, hissing softly as a cold hand pushed the collar of his button up shirt back passed his shoulders, making sure to rake his nails along his shoulder roughly as he did so. "F-Fuck..!" He cursed, bucking his hips. His shirt fell down his arms, revealing more of his scarred and more bulky body than his twenty-something year old self (though he was only a bit more bulky by a considerable amount) off to Tord who gave a low appreciative whistle. 

"Oh, don't you look pretty?" He chuckled, a hand sliding up to rub his sides and feel his chest. It slid up to Thomas' nipple piercings and stopped to flick it, causing a small gasp to leave the latter and a laugh from the former. He pinched and tweaked at his nipple, leaning down to take the other into his mouth, rolling the bud shape around his tongue then sucked harshly on it. The Brit cried out, fisting Tord's hair roughly and subconsciously pulled him closer to his chest which caused him groan at the tug on his hair.

His unpreoccupied right hand slowly found its way to Tom's dress pants, palming his groin before undoing the clasp and unzipping his fly, revealing his boxers. Thomas sighed as a bit of the tension was released, a damp area on the front of his grey boxers. Tord clearly knew what he was doing, especially when his hand circled the Brit's waist to his lower back, only to press into the divot there that had the Brit gasping out a moan as he melted a little into Tord, loosening his hold on his hair and knees nearly buckling yet still trembling. He nearly collapsed against the other if it hadn't been for Tord's tight hold on him, him momentarily pulling away from his chest with a shiteating grin on his smug face. His hand slid down underneath the back of the waistband of his pants and boxers to grab a handful of his ass with Tom nearly flinching before he remembered that this was pre-End Tord, so the cool metal of his mechanical arm was regrettably absent. His fingers neared his puckered hole, but only in the area around it, never touching or prodding at it.

"F-Fuck... Tord!" Thomas nearly sobbed, by now he was half sitting on Tord's thigh while being unable to hold his own weight fully, the male pulling away from his now slick nipple to accommodate this but still teased his other nipple with his left hand.

"Yes, min kjærlighet~?" Tord purred.

"Y-You know wha-ahn... W-what I want..!" He whined, giving a weak whimper disguised to be a growl before burying his face into Tord's (still clothed) chest. 

"Do I?" Tord hummed, moving his hands to grip Thomas's lower thighs in favour of picking him up and wrapping the other's legs around his hips, ensuring he wasn't going to fall before making his way to the bed where he laid them both down, Tord caging Tom in, "I don't know what you mean so you'll have to specify."

Tom wrapped his arms around Tord's neck, tugging him down so they were face-to-face threateningly, "You b-better fucking _fuck me up_ or I swear to Jehovah, I will take matters into my own fucking hands and ride you until your dick is fucking _sore_ ," he bore an aroused yet slightly irritated expression, which looked both funny on his visor but also hot with strand of hair sticking to his flushed face while gently biting on his red and slightly bruised lips, neck littered with hickeys both recent and fading. Thomas really shouldn't be so hot when threatening.

A snicker left Tord's mouth before he quickly emended himself upon seeing Thomas readying himself to flip their positions by kissing his forehead and rocking his hips roughly into the other's, which caused a moan to leave the male beneath him as his previous irritation began melting away. Yeah, this was definitely his Tom. It took him a long while and a fuckton of teasing to beg for his own Tom, he could only imagine the utter hell it'd be for future him to satiate Thomas. Tord leaned back a bit to sit back on his knees, Thomas's arms around his neck slipping off. He lifted his arms, gripping the back of his shirt before swiftly taking it off and throwing it off to some unknown depths of Tom's room where he had also left his hoodie the night before. He'd been meaning to retrieve that.

Thomas gazed at beauty in front of him, digital green eyes tracing the muscles Tord's (purposefully) tight shirt hinted at. Not quite as defined as his husband but still impressive by any means for a man in his mid-twenties. He slid off the rest of his dress shirt, tossing it off the edge of the bed, followed his tie and belt. Tord leaned down, kissing Thomas long and hard, rubbing his sides all the while, before he pulled off (earning a soft whine to which he chided, "Patience, min kjærlighet.") and trailed kisses and bites along his jaw and the expanse of his neck. He even bit down on the other's shoulder and was rewarded by a long moan and whine. Tord continued to trail kisses along his torso, occasionally biting (and sometimes drawing a bit of blood which he lapped away) before he came to the hem of Thomas's pants where there was an obvious pitch which Tord palmed. His boxers were already peeking so Tord found himself lifting Thomas's legs as the latter jolted a bit. 

Before Thomas could question Tord, he could only watch as he began pulling off his pants which left the second in command in his boxers. Tord only pulled the back of his boxers down a bit, revealing his hole to him yet kept his length entrapped. Tord eyed his puckered hole, giving a pleased hum, making Thomas a bit flustered and mutter, "Stop staring. I know you've seen it before." 

Tord chuckled, kissing his thigh delicately before simply setting his legs over both his shoulders, leaving him more accessible than just turning him over. "Sorry, min blomst. You're just so pretty. It leaves me in awe every time," before the flustered Brit could retort back, he added gently, "Could you reach into the drawer and get the lube?"

Thomas huffed a bit before sitting up slightly so he could reach over and open the drawer, rifling around before finding the tube, "Usually, you'd always have some on you," he remarked, giving it to the other.

"Yes well, usually the future version of your fiancé doesn't just appear. Today is a day of surprises, no?" Tord grinned when he received no response but an eye-roll. He popped open the lid and poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. "It's cold," he warned before smearing some around his entrance and plunging a finger in.

A cut off moan left Thomas, surprised by the sudden intrusion and instinctively tried to buck his hips up towards his hand, only to be stopped by a hand on his hip and a soft, "Shh." Tord's fingers, albeit only a bit thinner than Red, was still equally as long and reached the spaces that Tom struggled to. More specifically, his prostate. 

By now, Tord had reached his knuckle before beginning to press another finger into the warm entrance, watching Thomas's face twist and relax every so often, with a smirk. He hummed, thrusting his fingers slowly yet going in deep until Thomas seemed comfortable with the intrusion of both his appendages before he began scissoring his fingers. He watched in amusement as the other arched his back slightly, gripping the sheets of Tom's bed, tilting his head back. Tord was barely doing anything but he was already giving such lovely reactions. Soon after, his third finger pressed into the tight space, leaving the other breathless. Tord chuckled a bit, curling his fingers upwards and catching the other off guard, "Fuck-!"

Tord grinned, purring out, "Found it~!" And purposefully twisted his fingers to continually hit the button of pleasure that had Thomas writhing beneath him. 

"God, fuck! H-Hurry up and fuck me!" Thomas demanded and Tord conceded with a smile, slipping his fingers out and leaving Thomas empty, although not for long. 

Tord slid his pants and boxers down, purring as his length hit one of Thomas's thighs as he slid his boxers down, "Ready?" He received a heated, pent up glare which he found himself smirking at before he slid in. Tord grunted a bit, "Fuck. You're so hot..." He whispered. He pushed in the rest of the way, leaving Thomas breathless again.

"Shit, just get moving- fucking hell..." The grumpy Brit whined slightly but wouldn't admit it.

"Oh?" Tord leaned down, eyes glinting as the Brit was forced to be folded as his legs hung off of his shoulders. It was great having such a _flexible_  and cute partner. "I don't think you have the room to demand things, _whore_. Knew you were a slut. I guess things never change do they, min lille slampe~?" Thomas whimpered uncomfortably, his length pressed against his stomach and twitching at the dirty names. 

"Please..." He managed out, watching as the other smirked, "P-Please, just fucking move!" 

Tord was pretty sure that was the best he'd get in such notice, especially since he had very little self control right now. So, without a word, he began roughly thrusting. He continued to kneel over Thomas, arms on either side of his head, it made him feel powerful. At some point as Thomas's moans grew louder, Tord realised he had hit his prostate as evident by the jolt. Though this nudge his arm, causing it to collide with the side of Thomas's visor. 

His eyes widened when the visor suddenly turned off, abruptly stopping his movement as their breath mingled in the air, "Fæn! I'm sorry, did I break it?! Can you, can you see?" Tord asked in rapid succession, moving to pull out.

"Stop," came a quiet and shaky but powerful voice, forcing Tord to do as told, staring with wide eyes. He watched as Thomas took a few breaths, clearly surprised by everything turning dark abruptly. "It's- it's okay. It happens. You didn't break it, it just has a button that turns it off, you must have hit it accidentally."

Thomas, ever since becoming blind, had become afraid of the dark that followed. It was a dumb fear but Red always seemed to think otherwise, reassuring him with his words and kisses that this was normal. He'd seen and heard worse in all his years of being an army leader, men on ships who were afraid of water or couldn't swim, deaf men told to infiltrate other enemy camps, soldiers who despite all their training would refuse to touch the handle of a gun in a real battle out of fear. Red had seen it all, and a blind man afraid of the vast darkness was not going make him love Thomas any less.

"Oh," came Tord's quiet yet lost response, "Can you still turn it on?"

"Yes but, it's fine. I'll turn it on after, I like the thrill," a shaky smile found its way onto the blind man's face.

"If you're sure," Tord whispered, leaning down and pressing his forehead against Thomas's, whose breath hitched slightly in surprise but relaxed soon after as he hesitantly leaned up and pecked Tord's lips. 

"I'm sure."

Tord smiled, "Tell me to stop," he said before falling back into his rhythm, slamming into the other's hips.

Thomas's moans were much louder now, susceptible to anything, seeing as he couldn't see and could only feel Tord's touch. His other senses sharpened seeing as his sight had been compromised, which made everything feel even more amazing. His hands trembling as they attempted to grip something. 

Tord panted heavily, reaching between them to pump the other's length. His reaction was immediate, crying out as he curved his back up. "Fuck! Fuck, harder!" Thomas whined, length twitching slightly in Tord's hold. Apparently sensory deprivation was an effective tool for Tord in order to make Tom cum sooner. Tord did as he was told however and pressed his hips in deeper, effectively leaving soon-to-be-bruises on Thomas's hips.

Soon after, Thomas came onto both their chests, panting as Tord continued to pound into him. He endured the slight pain of overstimulation for Tord as he rode down from his high. Eventually he came into the other with a groan of his name before he pulled out, some of it spilling onto Thomas's ass. Tord lowered his sore legs from on top of his shoulders before just collapsing beside him, panting heavily.

"We should... Probably clean up..." Tord mumbled.

"Probably," Thomas replied, breathless as he pressed the button on his visor, waiting for it to recalibrate, "But we can do that in a bit. Then we'll go save your fiancé." Finally, green digital eyes gazed at Tord, who seemed to be thinking as he stared at the ceiling. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Tord responded automatically.

Thomas sighed and turned on his side, facing Tord before stating, "You're guilty." When he received no verbal response beside averting his gaze, he knew he was right. "Will you be angry at Tom if he and my husband end up in the same position as us?"

"No, but... I can't help it I guess."

"I'm still him, Tord. I always will be, don't forget that. I love you."

Tord blinked before finally looking at Thomas who watched him patiently. He sighed before facing him as well and wrapping his  arms around Thomas, pulling him closer, "I love you too."

"Do you trust Red with your me?" Thomas inquired softly.

"...That's debatable. But I guess, I'll have to."

He nodded, burying his face into Tord's neck, "It'll be okay. Everything will go back to normal, we'll both have to trust Red for that."

Tord closed his eyes, giving a quiet hum in response. He just hoped Tom was okay and would forgive him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update - 4/13: minor changes, ie date of time, etc


	2. Red Leader|Future Tord/Present Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it possible to forgive a guilt-ridden man when only he knows what he's done? When you are the apparent victim but do not recall it. Yes, a young dreamer would answer, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: daddy kink, dirty talk, praise kink, fluff, riding, size kink, l,, language kink?
> 
> smut starts at ' ***"Then**... Who are you?" Tom...'

With a gasp, blank eyes opened only to be blinded by white light so he shut them again. It felt like the wind had just been knocked out of him forcefully. His eyesight was blurry and had trouble focusing properly as the nausea set in. God, everything was just hitting him at the same time. He felt horrible. Lifting a hand, he pressed it against his head, groaning. He decided to stay down and wait for everything to just go away as he panted. He was left vulnerable, unable to see or even hear due to an annoying ringing in his ears. As he laid still, he picked up on muffled voices becoming clearer. They were close, extremely close but he had only picked up on them now as his ears stopping ringing. 

"Sir?" He made out, "Noen blir Rød Leder! Commander Thompson er nede!"

Tom hissed quietly, why were they so fucking loud? Wait- Thompson? Like, Thomas Thompson? Like him? "What the..?" He muttered as the multiple voices quietened. Slowly all the pain began fading away so he tried again at opening his eyes, eyes adjusting to be met with multiple people in white labcoats, staring down at him. His eyes widened as he suddenly sat up, ignoring the sharp pain in his head, "What the fuck?!" He scrambled back before quickly standing, "Where? What?!"

They stared at him, speechless as they didn't make a move while Tom surveyed his location. He was in a lab, he could guess that much by the... Scientists, he presumed, surrounding him and the multitude of equipment and inventions everywhere. Had he been kidnapped? It wasn't a very effective plan to kidnap someone if you weren't even going to tie them up. Tom then heard someone whisper in confusion, "Alderregresjon?" Before another answered, "Nei selvfølgelig ikke. Hvorfor ellers ville han ha på seg forskjellige klær? Som de ... Pyjamas?" And with that, the voices picked up again. "Hvor er hans visiret? " "Han åpenbart ikke vet hvem vi er eller hvor han er." "Var Commander Thompson denne aggressive som en tenåring?" "Det er fornuftig hvis du tenker over det."

Tom held his head as he tried to make sense of what they were saying, confused. Where was he? What was going on? He took a quick look around before he located a door at the end of the lab. The scientists were busy talking, most of them atleast. So with that, he quickly took off, sprinting to the door as a chorus of shouts rung out behind him a few seconds after. He breathes heavily, feeling a panic attack coming around. Tom reached the door, gripping the door handle and turning it before opening the door and stepping out.

Or, he would have done that if there wasn't a chest that he walked right into. Tom cursed, stumbling back and almost falling as he clutched his nose before a cold grip on his arm stopped him. Tom barely had the time to look up, busy trying to control his breathing, stop the pain that bloomed in his nose and the nausea in his head, as well as keep his tears at bay as they blurred his vision again. The grip tugged him back into the chest, gently this time.

The familiar smell of clementine filled his senses as Tom took a moment to stop and breathe it in. Arms wrapped around him gently (one heavier and more... Dense?), rubbing his back as a soft yet distant voice whispered, "Breathe. In and out. Slowly. Four in, hold seven, eight out," and mimicked their own instruction. Tom sobbed slightly, wiping his tears as he took a few deep breaths, trying to stay in sync with the person in front of him, falling back onto muscle memory from his previous therapy sessions before he'd given up on them. Gradually, the tension seeped out of his body as he clutched the fabric of the other's clothes and buried his face into their chest in an attempt to ground himself. "There you go... You're safe." 

Tom finally relaxed as everything came back to him. He had been at home but suddenly woke up in a lab with a bunch of scientists (and he swore to Jehovah, he saw a gun somewhere in the corner of the lab) and was in searing pain before he ran to the exit, only to crash into someone's chest then had a panic attack in their arms. Speaking of this person, the Brit slowly lifted his head to peek up at them. He first eyed their clothes, he was wearing a blue coat, one that reeked importance with its intricate golden accented design (or, well, he assumed it was a 'he' unless this was a very buff female with a flat chest, which is fine! He has no problem with that!) then glanced at the golden name tag, which read 'Leader'. He gave a watery snicker despite his situation at the fact that a leader would need a name tag. He lifted his gaze, past the fluffy collar and stopped at the shoulder when he spotted red. Tom turned his head to the left, eyeing the other's right arm, or lack thereof seeing as there was instead a red and blue prosthetic in its place and without thinking lifted a hand, gently touching the cold metal in awe. 

"Wow..." He whispered, amazed but paused upon hearing a quiet chuckle above him. He snapped his head up in surprise and almost fell back again if it weren't for the arms coiled around him. Tom gazed at the pink tinted face with tinted scars but the ruined skin which almost seemed to melt off. It was a bit gross in all honesty but he could barely think about that when he gazed at the silver eye of the man. "Tord..." A whisper fell from his lips as he reached up to cup his cheek delicately, afraid of the consequences of dealing with him roughly as the man smiled softly.

A click behind him suddenly ruined the moment and Tom turned to find a shitton of guns pointed at him (he fucking  _knew it_ ) but Tord remained calm as he ordered in a chilling voice, "Stand down. He is no threat." Tom turned back, face shamefully red at the very sensual voice, which Tord seemed to pick up on as he smirked upon seeing the red-faced Brit. "He is our guest. Så, du idioter gå og rydde opp i rotet du har gjort da finne en måte å slå Thomas tilbake til normal, forstått?" Tord hummed, still staring down at Tom as he addressed the soldiers behind him as Tom only became more flustered and looked away bashfully. He suddenly felt very self conscious in just his hoodie and boxers. "Let's talk elsewhere, Thomas." 

The leader, without another word, turned and headed through the exit which left Tom to follow behind him. They walked along a long hallway before coming across stairs. So the lab was underground, interesting. They went up the steps, although Tom was pretty sure he saw an elavator but whatever that's fine. After a while, Tom heard more people and chatter, concluding that the lab was perhaps a basement and secluded. Reasonable. He tried his best to remember the route they were taking, just in case. Though as the voices became louder and more coherent, Tom stuck closer to Tord and lowered his head, forgoing  his plan of mapping out the base.

He did glance up at one point, finding multiple soldiers saluting the man in front of him but would stare at Tom intently while whispering to each other in another language. He made a quiet noise of discomfort, trying to tug his hoodie down a bit. Where even was he? Tom flickered his gaze back down, eyeing Tord's boots and just following him. He sighed as he took a left, how long were they going to walk f—?

"Hey!" Tom exclaimed immediately when he was tugged back suddenly by his hood, almost being choked.

Tord snorted as he caught hold of Tom's hood and tugged him back, as if taking hold of a cat's scruff. Tord smirked down at the other when he didn't hesitate to glare at the leader (promptly ignoring the red colouring his face) and opened his mouth to complain about being choked, "Wrong way, min kattunge. I can't promise that you'll be safe if you go following the wrong person again."

Tom rose a brow before looking over his shoulder and realising he had followed another soldier, mumbling, "Oh." As he relaxed.

"Maybe I should get you a leash and collar, hm, min kjærlighet?" The man teased, to which the Brit glared with a bright blush.

"No!" And with a huff he crossed his arms which only made Tord grin even more at the cute display. 

In the end, he let go and led Tom back to his room without a fuss or another complication. Tord sat down on the chair backwards in front of a desk with a sigh. He gestured for Tom to sit down on the bed which he did without complaint. "I know you're confused Thomas, but I need you tell me—"

"Did you kidnap me or something? Why do you look so different? Why do you have so many wrinkles ("Wow, _thanks_ -"), did you suddenly age? Where am I? Why do people know my last name?" Tom blurted out quickly, staring at Tord expectantly once he was done.

Suddenly a burst of laughter rang through the room as the leader snorted and tried his best to stifle his laughter but failed, "Ah, you're too cute." Wiping his eye, Tord unbuttoned his overcoat and shrugged it off, leaving him in a red sweater as he found himself hot after a well needed laugh, "I didn't kidnap you, I promise you. I look different and, ahem,  _older,_ " he refused to admit he had wrinkles, "Because I'm about thirty five years old. You're at an army base in Norway, which is secure just so you know, I was kidding about you not being safe," he grinned slightly.

"Wait," Tom stared, wide eyed, "How can you be in your mid thirties when you were only twenty six yesterday?! How did we get in Norway when we were in Britain atleast nine hours ago?"

There was a pause that left Tom slightly uncomfortable as he ( ~~admired~~ ) gazed at the other man who stared intently at him, scrutinising his fidgeting form. "Thomas. What day is it?" 

What kind of question is that at a time like this? Though before, Tom could voice this question he stopped at the unreadable expression on Tord's face, "Uh... Saturday, I think? Should be the thirteenth."

"Yeah? What month and year?" Tord inquired, lifting his metal prosthetic and tapping something before a blue hologram appeared in front of him.

Tom gaped, at a loss for words as his mouth suddenly became dry, "Um. April. Twen—"

"Twenty nineteen?"

"Y.. Yeah..." Tom paused before standing, "You're... Not my Tord, are you?" He muttered, staring wide eyed at the other, "Shit... Shit! Where's-?! Oh god, I'm cheating on him just by staring at you. Is that even a thing—?"

Tord stood up as well, easily towering over the other before he wrapped his arms around Tom, whispering into his ear, "Shh. It's okay. It's not cheating if I am him. I'm... His future self, I suppose. So just relax, you're safe."

 ***"Then**... Who are you?" Tom mumbled, taking a small step back as the back of his knees collided with the edge of the bed.

Tord's hands slid down to grip his waist gently, half lidded eye staring him down as his tongue peeked out, swiping along his bottom lip. He grinned slightly as Tom watched his tongue in anticipation, "I go by many names; Tord, Red Leader, sir, King... But you, you can call me Daddy," he purred, watching in amusement when Tom visibly stiffened, face turning red again. "You're just so adorable," he teased, "You're more innocent than your future self."

"I-innocent? I'm not—!" 

"Compared to him you are," Red purred, cupping his cheek with his organic hand as his thumb gently rested on Tom's lower lip, gently slipping it into his mouth as the other slowly closed his eyes, licking it tentatively while his smile widened at the feel of the metal tongue piercing against his thumb. "So innocent. It just makes me want to ravage you." He slowly pulled his thumb out, putting it in his own mouth and licking off Tom's saliva with a smirk.

"Wait..." Tom gasped, grabbing his hand and pulling it down so he could see it properly, "Is that a ring?! Who are you married to? Oh shit, I'm so fucked."

Red laughed again, "Your reactions are amazing. I told you, didn't I? You're safe. Especially because I'm married to you."

"I... Oh," Tom mumbled, lifting his hood a bit in an attempt to subtly hide his face.

Red grinned, kissing his head before placing his hands under Tom's thighs then lifting him up and setting him on his hip as the other flinched, gripping his sweater quickly. He held the other with one arm easily (he was really light, he wasn't sure if that was concerning or flattering) and turned his chair before sitting down, placing Tom on his lap. The small Brit sat with his legs spread on either side of Red's hips, becoming more flustered. "Alright there, Tommy?"

Tom held onto Red's shoulders, shifting around uncomfortably, "I... I think I'm sitting on..." He trailed off meekly in an uncharacteristic manner for the spitfire. 

"What are you sitting on, hm?"

"Your..." Tom stopped himself, fuck how big was this man? It made it even worse that the only barrier he had was the thin barrier of his boxers. "Y-Your cock. I'm sitting on D-Daddy's cock..."

Red seemed smug, lifting his hips and grinded against Tom's ass, "Good boy~. Let Daddy help you get changed," he hummed,  gripping the hem of Tom's hoodie and lifting it up as the other allowed him to, closing his eyes and lifting his arms. Soon after,  his hoodie was discard onto the bed. Red attempted to help him out of his grey asdf shirt, gripping the hem before a small hand gently nudged against his own, trying to swat it away. "No?" He inquired softly, lifting his gaze to find the poor boy flushing red and looking down as he self consciously wrapped his arms around himself, shaking his head in response.

Tom had never liked his body, he wasn't obese but he was by no means thin or muscular. Often he found himself regrettably envious of his lover but now as he sat in front of the army leader, lean muscle evident through his clothes, he felt even more self conscious. He outright refused to not wear his shirt today if his behaviour was anything to go by. He hugged his larger belly, curling in on himself slightly with a hint of a whine. 

Small minimal pressure was pressed against the top of his head, which Tom realised was a kiss from the older man, hesitantly lifting his gaze. "That's alright, min kjære. I know you don't like your body very much and I won't push you to take off your shirt, but I still love you, okay? How you look doesn't change my opinion of you, my pretty boy," he assured gently, petting Tom's head lovingly, watching as the tension seeped out of the boy and soaked up the well deserving praise.

"Yes Daddy..." Tom mumbled sweetly, Red's heart melting a bit at this poor boy, "I love you too." He smiled reassuringly, and let Tom stay in his boxers and shirt as long as the Brit was happy. He leaned down to kiss and suck Tom's neck, biting occasionally as the other trembled and moaned softly, rolling his hips.

Red's metal hand slid down to rest upon Tom's groin causing the Brit to yelp at the cold hard metal pressed against his boner. The leader grinned, pulling away from his neck before slowly, his hand began to vibrate and warm up, leaving Tom to gasp and moan with surprise, trying to push his hips up into his touch, " _Hah_! Oh _fuck_ , Daddy..!" He shifted his organic hand in order to hold Tom's hips still. Slowly he moved his palm up and down, watching Tom struggle and try to grind against the feeling or even just move his hips only to whine when he was held in place no matter how hard he tried to resist. The Brit's thighs quaked slightly as he tipped his head back, moaning loudly. Red slowly lessened the vibrations when he noticed the tent twitch in warning and eased up, he didn't want the fun to be over too soon, rewarded by another whine. When any signs of orgasm passed over, Red heightened the vibrations again.

This continued on for a while until Tom realised that Red was a lot more patient and his simple whimpers and whines were not working to urge him to hurry the fuck up. So he tried his best to formulate coherent sentences, swallowing down his pride, "Daddy! D-Daddy, daddy just f- _ah._.! F-fuck me!"

"Yeah? What's the magic word?"

"Please!" Tom cried out when Red pressed harder, triggering something to make him blurt out a series of desperate pleas, "God, fuck, just- please! Please, please, please. Let me cum, _please_!"

Red smirked, feeling especially accomplished, "Good boy," he slid his hand into Tom's boxers as the other nearly sobbed in relief when he wrapped his vibrating hand around his length, stroking leisurely, "See how much better it is when you politely ask Daddy what you want~?" Tom wholeheartedly agreed though found himself unable to express this when three thick (organic) fingers slid into his mouth. He gladly accepted them, however, sucking and licking them until they slick, moaning when Red would push his fingers in deeper, pleasantly surprised by how long they were and also glad he had no gag reflex. 

Eventually those fingers were removed from his mouth, leaving Tom free to moan into the open air, "O-Oh my god! Fuck! I'm g-gonna, _a~hn_ —!" 

"Go right ahead, min kattunge," Red purred, watching as his length twitched in warning and finally, Tom came onto his Red's uniform (Tord was unable to find himself bothered with this, he had a spare uniform anyway for the occasional office fuck) and his shirt, moaning loudly. He was pretty sure the entire base could hear Tom and honestly? That was alright with him.

Tom panted heavily, head tilted back in bliss, relishing in the afterglow. But he snapped out of it with a yelp when he felt a hand slide into the back of his boxers and prod at his entrance, the warm metal hand moving to the back of his boxers as well to grope and feel his ass. He looked down to find Red smirking at him, amused by his reactions, "Did you think we were finished?"

His breath hitched, unable to respond as two eager fingers slid into Tom. His mouth hung open as moans continually fell from his lips, hands squabbling to grip Red's sweater. After a moment of moving his fingers and scissoring them, Red watched Tom push his hips back and try fuck himself on his fingers. At some point, Red simply stopped moving his fingers altogether and watched Tom whine in disappointment and upon realising the other refused to move, he then took things into his own hands and began swivelling his hips as if he were on his dick. His fingers curled suddenly just the Brit brought his hips down, making the latter's eyes widen with he released a shuddering breath, halting in his ministrations.

"Seems I've found your pleasure button, hm?" The older man smirked, staring at the stunned boy in amusement. He took the initiative to move his fingers, making sure to rub the small pleasure button each time. He was pleased that it seemed to snap Tom out of his stupor, curving his back and releasing a loud moan and call of his name. "That's right baby, Daddy is going to look after you today since you've been such a good boy. He'll make sure you're all fucked out by the end of this."

Tom writhed, leaning forward to bury his face into Red's broad chest as nimble fingers continued to hold onto him desperately. He pressed his thighs closer together, panting and melting into a puddle in the smug leader's arms. "God! Oh s-shit," he whined lowly, "T-Too much!"

"Hm? 'Too much'?" Red repeated, staring down at the shivering male, "Not too much, min kjærlighet, not when I'm going to be fucking you. Unless..." he paused, stifling a smirk, "You don't want to ride Daddy's dick?"

"No!" Tom squealed just as Red had roughly dug his fingers into his prostate again, another even worming its way in, "Please! I-I w- _ahn!_ W-want you s... So bad! I want..!" He panted heavily, groaning as another finger worked its way into the tight space.

"You want?" The male coerced, rolling his hips up into the Brit as well, who was overwhelmed.

"God! I want your f-fucking  _cock!_ " Tom exclaimed, "There, I said it, Lairson! I w-want your fucking cock, please just let me ride you! Hah... Ah... Happy?"

The Norwegian seemed briefly surprised at how easy it was to make the other crack but smirked soon after, "Alright, min liten kattunge. As you wish." He slid his fingers out and gently tugged Tom out of his boxers, leaving the boy bare in front of him as his small cock swelled, curving upwards. "Du er så vakker," he purred softly, making the Brit whine quietly even if he had no clue as to what the other was saying.

Tom surprised the man by sliding out of his lap to tug off Red's top which he had annoyingly kept on and hadn't allowed Tom to ogle his broad chest. Red allowed him, stifling a chuckle as the Brit's eyes widened and he blushed brightly as his scars came into view, majority leading from his right arm just where the joints were and where his metal arm met flesh. He leaned forward, eager to trace a few of them but paused, looking at the other until he was given a soft smile and a nod, granting him permission. He allowed his hands to trace over the scars lightly with little to no pressure in his touch, tracing the dips and curves of his muscles and the scarring. He didn't ask or inquire how he got them, he didn't even ask about the robot arm. Now was not the time, and Tom had no right to pry into the man's life. He figured, he'd find out on his own as he lived through his life with him. For that, the leader was grateful.

In a moment's notice, Tom moved to unzip Red's fly and pull down his pants and boxers, the latter lifting his hips in order to help him take it off. Once low enough the leader easily kicked them off and allowed Tom to crawl back into his lap, both their lengths pressed against each other between them, however, Red's was clearly wider in girth and was a heavy weight against Tom's abdomen. He wrapped his hands around the length, just barely covering all of it while his fingertips were unable to meet around it. Revelling in this fact, Tom licked his lips and rolled his hips against the larger length, causing them both to groan. Red paused a moment to roll his chair over to a the table near the bed, opening a drawer and fishing out a bottle of lube and a condom.

He smiled slightly, sliding the condom onto himself before offering the lube to Tom, who hummed and took it, pouring a generous amount onto his length, ignoring the small hiss at the cold when he began rubbing it all over with his hands.

"Ready?' Red inquired as he set his hands on Tom's hips once, readying himself to lift his hips and set the boy on his length.

"Will it fit..?" Tom mumbled, no matter how eager he was to get that monster in him, it'd also be ideal to actually have it in him without splitting him in half.

"Of course," He whispered, kissing his head, "I know if you in the future can, then a _slut_ like you will be able to too."

Tom whined, "Shit, okay. I'm ready... P-Put it in." Soon after, he yelped quietly as the tip began to press in, leaving him breathless suddenly. " _Oh_... Oh my god..." His eyes widened further as it pushed in deeper, tensing.

"Sh...~" The other whispered, kissing his head and gently petting his head, "Relax baby boy, I don't want to hurt you, min kattunge, so you need to relax for me. Can you be a good boy and do that?" 

With a sigh, he took a few deep breaths and forced himself to relax. He was reminded of the first they had done this, the first time he had ever had sex, or well, their second time they had sex. Tord had wrongly assumed that Tom was not a virgin and had gone rough right from the start as they were just young adults (and still were but he liked to think they had matured since then), who were new to their relationship, and at the time Tom was too prideful to ruin the playful mood they had by asking the other to be gentle or wait on him a while as he adjusted. Of course, once Tord had found out, with Tom being in far too much pain soon after for it to be normal, he had berated him for 'being stupid and not letting him know and now he felt bad for being so rough' because 'he cared' and 'he loved him'. Then, showed him the gentler and intimate side to him, comforting Tom that it was alright to be honest with him because if not, then he couldn't forgive him for building their relationship up on lies, no matter if it was for Tord's benefit which the Norwegian at the time had stated was bullshit (if his passionate lecture was anything to go by, really it was worse and yet better than Edd's nowadays when they fucked while he or Matt were home). It was later revealed by the Norwegian that he had wanted to be Tom's first and had assumed he wasn't (which he understood had been a fault on his part, despite Tom's attempt to tell him otherwise), so he felt guilty that he had forcefully taken it from him. Tom at the time had sighed kissed him softly and whispered that it was what he wanted.

He moaned slightly, wincing a bit as Red slowly pushed in further, being sure to stop with almost every wince he received from Tom, allowing the other to take a few breaths and adjust. Red peppered kisses all over Tom's neck and jaw while whispering sweet nothings in both English and Norwegian, leaving the boy sighing and whimpering slightly with each pass of his length. He wondered for a brief moment if this is what it would have been like if he had told Tord he was a virgin the first time they did this. Most of their sex was often fast paced and rough just how he liked it, but he couldn't help but love being wrapped up in love and someone's strong cosy arms. Before he knew it, Red's entire length had been pushed into him as he sat whimpering numbly while the other pressed sweet kisses along his jaw and finally captured his lips lovingly. He couldn't help but press his chapped lips against Red's experienced ones.

Red watched as Tom closed his eyes, the vulnerable boy pressing into his chest as his tight heat wrapped around him. He was lucky that he'd been trained in self control or this would've been a terrible feat to simply sit back and kiss the boy when he sat there so tantalising. He couldn't remember the last time Thomas had given himself up fully to the leader, married or not, neither of them could afford letting their guard down and at least one of them had to be on alert even when trying to do something as intimate as sex because there was never a time of peace in the base; now that he thought about it, the only thing that had disrupted the peace today had been Tom's abrupt arrival. Red couldn't help but want to protect the boy in front of him, for as long as he could - he supposed that was a common interest between almost all the alternate versions of himself he had met.

He was brought out of his thoughts when a whine rang in his ear, he glanced down at Tom who shifted his hips hastily, moaning all the while. Red bit back a groan and instead bit on Tom's lower lip, tugging on it when the Brit finally opened his eyes and gazed up at the leader. It may have been awkward once upon a time, staring into the blank eyes of his lover but he had learnt to read his lover remarkably well through his body language as well. Tom was a bit easier to read than Thomas but they both shared the same body language, for example right now; he tended to rub his wrist and itch along his arm when he was nervous about doing something or wanted to ask for something but felt too awkward about it. It was adorable really and an unintentional habit that Thomas still hadn't seemed to realise yet as he questioned Tord on how he knew he wanted something. Tom clearly wanted him to move if the hand around his wrist and his hips moving was anything to go by. But still, he couldn't help but tease.

"Yes, Tommy? Do you want anything?"

Tom buried his face into Red's neck, immediate in his response with no urge to feel shame as his hands moved to grip his broad shoulders, "Move, please! Please, Daddy, I've been so good for you!"

And who was Red to deny such a heartfelt response like that, "Why don't you do it, since you're so eager?" Tom, with permission granted, began hastily moving his hips and bouncing like a beautiful bunny as moans left him constantly. Red groaned softly, holding Tom's hips in order to control his hasty and eager bouncing, "Mmh... You are very excited, min kattunge."

Tom panted heavily, looking up at the leader with wide eyes, "B.. Bad?" he mumbled, moaning quietly.

"Not at all," he chuckled, thrusting his hips up, "I love it."

Tom tipped his head back, a long drawn out moan leaving his mouth. The Brit was definitely very receptive for Red, something he found himself chuckling at. Though he cut himself off a moment later with a groan as Tom began moving again, although more structured this time, lifting and dropping his hips quickly. For a brief moment, he worried that the Brit would get whiplash but yet he still went strong, a small sound leaving him each time Red bucked up suddenly just as his hips came down. This went on for a long while, the Norwegian cooing sweet praise to his adorable bunny who only sped up upon hearing (and registering) his words. Red only watched in amusement, panting softly as he rolled his hips into the other, his chair creaking with each bounce from the boy though it seemed he was tiring himself out in his attempts to keep going. Eventually, the leader gripped the boy's waist tightly, taking it upon himself to easily move his hips faster than Tom had been going.

The Brit gasped, curving his back as he cried out when his length suddenly slammed into his prostate, leaving him dizzy and seeing stars. He was overwhelmed when the man before him gripped his length, pumping it quickly to success until the smaller male came with a loud moan, "Fuck! Tord-!" He whimpered, taking a deep breath when the leader slowed to a soft rocking for his partner as he came down from his high.

Red pressed kisses to his face and neck, whispering, "Du er så vakker, så bra for meg. Such a good boy," He murmured softly as his rocking subtly began to speed up until Tom moaned again when the hilt of his length brushed against his prostate again, to which the leader suspected was a sign for him to keep going. Soon enough, he fell back into his swift rhythm, drawing loud cries and whimpers from his small Brit. All too quick, however, Red groaned and thrusted a few more times before he came deeply into Tom, filling him with his warm seed continually until it settled as the two were left panting heavily, the Brit limp in Red's lap and rested against his chest while his arms were locked protectively around his innocent doe. It took a moment before his slowly slid his softening cock out from the Brit's warmth.

"F-Fuck..." Tom mumbled, unable to sit still with the man's cum slowly seeping out of him onto the leather of the chair, "I t... Think my hips are broken..." He managed out, drawing a laugh from the Norwegian.

"Sorry to hear that, min kjærlighet." Red hummed, smiling down at him. He stood up slowly, carrying the Brit to the bed where he put him down and climbed in beside him, arms wrapped around Tom who nestled closer to him. Tom stared up at his partner, reaching up as he did before to cup Red's scarred cheek and just like before, Red smiled delicately though it seemed a lot more somber now.

"...What happened?" Tom willed himself to ask hoarsely and before he could backtrack, he was pulled even closer, Red burying his face into Tom's hair.

"I've done so many horrible things, Thomas. I'm so sorry," Tom heard the broken man whisper, cradling him as though he would break if he held him tight despite the definite bruises that would form on his hips from their earlier frivolous activity. "I love you. I was an idiot, I swear I love you. I hadn't meant for it all to go so wrong. Forgive me."

He was at a loss, he was asking for forgiveness but Tom didn't understand. What could have happened for such large scars, both physical and mental, to be made? What could have happened where he would be present and apparently the victim of some sort? "I don't..."

"You don't understand, I know. I know, just... Forgive your lover. I've spent too long trying to mend our relationship but I know that is a wound that will leave a nasty scar," Red pulled back slightly to look down at the boy who searched his eye and face for something before giving a smile and pecked his lips.

"Of course. I could never hate you."

Red could only take his word for it as he held the boy close to his chest, savouring him and cherishing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if the Norwegian is bad, I'm,,, I'm sorry okay? idk norwegian, if u do then could u comment any errors I've _(read: Google Translate has)_ made please :00  
> if you would like all the translations then please tell me, I'll be willing to put them into this end note.  
> Also sorry this took a long time to come out lmao


	3. Tord/Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: brief voyeurism, daddy kink, fingering
> 
> smut (1) starts at " ***It** had been..."  
> Tags: biting/marking, punishment, breakdown with resolve, master kink, partially clothed sex, aftercare
> 
> smut (2) starts at " ***As** soon as they..."

***It** had been a few hours since Tom's sudden arrival into the future when a soldier suddenly burst into the leader's room, opeing his muth to speak but halted when his eyes drank in the sight before him.

There lay a half-naked Tom in bed on his back, which curved upwards, as his cute length stood up to attention with a pearl of white at the tip. His hands gripped the sheets of the bed tightly while loud moans left him over and over again. Sitting up slightly on the right of him laid Red Leader on his side, gazing at the boy through a half-lidded, amused eye while his organic hand was stuck in between the boy's spread legs. Three fingers were pressed inside the Brit, pumping leisurely in and out then curling occasionally. Red's metal arm was beneath Tom's back (or would be if it weren't arching so much) with his hand underneath Tom's shirt to pinch and pull at the Brit's adorable nipple piercings. 

Upon hearing the sudden intrusion, a sharp silver eye flicked to the doorway to find the quietly stammering, red-faced soldier who was rooted in place with his legs suddenly unable to work. Miraculously Tom hadn't heard the commotion of the door suddenly slamming open (which was lucky for the recruit because he was pretty sure that if he had ruined the mood anymore than he already had then he'd be dead on the spot) but Red had and currently was narrowing his eyes at the poor recruit who had just been doing his job (albeit poorly). Without snapping Tom out of his reverie, the leader glowered at the soldier and jerked his head in a gesture for the other to get out. _Now_. Before the terrified recruit could make his escape, the whining and moaning boy cried out loudly, the both of them realising Red had tightened his hold on his partner and dug his fingers into his prostate roughly, making him see stars.

" _Daddy!_ " He whimpered, wrapping an arm around the leader's neck and pulling him into a deep kiss which the other eagerly responded to and dominated immediately. While the other moaned against his mouth and into the kiss, Red kept his gaze locked onto the undeniably aroused recruit who took that as his cue to get the fuck out with a hard-on pressed against his uniform pants. 

Red made a note to at least erase that recruit's memory of that ever happening or max, execute him. He had a hard time picking either but his attention was pulled back to the whining mess in front of him. He chuckled into the kiss and pressed his tongue into Tom's mouth while his fingers picked up the pace.

It was only ten minutes or so later when Tom had finally cum and was huddled into Red's chest underneath the covers, had the leader called that recruit back in who made it a point to look anywhere but the leader and his little lover and not even bothering to salute since his hands were busy covering his groin. 

"Yes, soldier?" Red inquired, unable to help the sadistic glint in his eye (it was the soldier's fault for being careless).

"T-The, um, p-p-portal into the, er, past... I-It opened s-suddenly. We al-already sent a so-soldier in to check and, um, he r-reported t-t-that the other end of the portal ap-appeared in front of a detached beige h-house in a small neighbourhood..." His curious gaze slid to the two in bed in front of him. Tom was pressed against the leader, in subspace and uncaring as to the situation in front of him, the Brit even was busying himself with gently kissing the leader's neck. Said leader rose a brow when the soldier trailed off, holding his partner close. He stiffened, "U-Uh, w-w-we... just w-wanted y-your cuh-confirmation that it's the, um, c-correct house, sir!" He closed his eyes tightly, blush deepening as Tom began nipping at Red's neck which was again promptly ignored by the Norwegian.

"Yes, it's correct. We'll be there soon. You're dismissed," Red spoke gruffly and as the soldier turned to walk away, he added with a smirk, "And take care of that... Predicament of yours." And let the (literal) red soldier shuffle away, shutting the door behind him. The leader looked down at Tom with a satisfied expression and crooned to him, making the other look up at him finally from his neck. Red kissed Tom's head, "Come now kjærlighet, we have to get you home soon."

"Already?"

"Unfortunately. I know you might want to stay here, but you have someone at home waiting for you. I assure you, it's not safe with me. I'm afraid I can't protect all the time, min kjære," The leader hummed warmly. 

Tom sighed and sat up slowly, "I... I guess so. You're right, you're right." With a gentle smile, he leaned down and kissed the other's cheek, "Could we take a shower?"

Red chuckled, murmuring, "Of course," and sat up as well. He watched Tom nod to himself before he got out of bed then followed suit and swung his legs over the edge of the bed before standing up. 

Before long, both leader and past version of the army's second in command came down to the lab where the portal had appeared before, right in the spot where Tom had woken up. The smaller boy was holding onto the leader tightly as he balanced on somewhat trembling legs, face somewhat red in contrast to Red who was smirking smugly, an arm coiled around the other's waist. It was a strange sight to say the least but no one dared to question it and frankly, Tom wasn't very sure why one of the soldiers off to the side was looking away with a very red face and sweating profusely and he dind't really want to know. But he did notice Red throwing the poor soldier a few glances, grin widening whenever they made eye contact. Idiots, the both of them. 

One scientist cleared his throat and began talking, "Portalen har åpnet igjen, men vi er ikke sikre på hvor lenge. En soldat klarte å komme uskadd inn og ut, og den stengte ikke etter en innreise. Vi anså det som trygt." 

Red nodded, "Og du er sikker på at portalen er fra riktig år--?"

Tom cleared his throat purposefully from beside Red, an annoyed expression on his face, "And in English?"

It did get eveyone's attention, a few with an expression of understanding or having some sort of epiphany. Even Red seemed to before laughing a bit in amusement, mumbling to himself, "Opphavet til vår kjære nestkommanderende," before shaking his head gently, "The portal is safe to go into it and seems to be from the correct year from your alibi." He glanced at the scientist for confirmation who nodded in response, "So you`ll be good to go." 

The Brit could only sigh and nod, "Alright, I should get going then," then leaned up to kiss the leader's cheek, murmuring, "Jusqu'à la prochaine fois." Red hadn`t even been given a chance to react before Tom stepped back, turned and walked through the portal without an ounce of hesitation as Red and everyone else looked on in bewilderment.

***

So maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go in headfirst into a portal, Tom decided after he had proceeded to walk into another person and accidentally headbutt them in the chin with the force which he was moving in. And mind you, it was extremely dizzying going through and between two dimensions or timelines or whatever. 

Said person, who he had headbutted, gave a pained grunt as they both stumbled back, "Au, faen!" 

Tom rubbed his forehead and squinted up at them, sunlight prying its way into his eyes. Why the fuck was the other end of the portal in front of the house? 

"T-Tom?" 

"O-Ow... Yeah..?" The Brit muttered in response, only to find himself pressed into someone`s chest as arms wound around him. The light smell of clementine as well as cigar smoke wafted into his nose and he let his head fall onto their chest as his arms came up and gripped the back of their shirt, "Tord?"

"It`s me, min kjære, don`t scare me like that again," He said firmly, a hand resting on the back of Tom`s head before pulling him back a bit to tilt his head up and kiss him gently. Tom was very happy to kiss back, smiling a bit into the kiss. Eventually, Tord pulled away from the kiss, looking down lovingly at the Brit, taking him in. "I`m glad you`re safe, let`s get inside." Tom agreed, holding onto Tord`s hand as he dragged him inside. He glanced behind him just in time to see the portal shut as they walked away.

 ***As** soon as they made it into Tord`s room, Tom was surprised to find himself slammed against the door as it shut. He gasped, a stinging pain spiking in his lower back but had no time to dwell on it as he looked up to see Tord caging him in with hands pressed against the door on either side of his head and their faces only a few inches away, "W-Wha..? Tord what`s the big idea?!" He exclaimed, squirming a bit under his heated gaze.

Tord`s eyes only narrowed, staring intensely at Tom`s neck, "Who marked you?" Oh shit. 

"Uh-"

"Tell me." 

Tom glanced away, cursing the hood of his hoodie for being so low then cursed himself for thinking Tord`s possessiveness (and dare he say, jealousy?) was extremely sexy. Before Tord could prompt Tom any further, he blurted out quickly, "It was you!"

"...Excuse me?" He couldn`t help but stifle the whimper that threatened to escape at the pure fury dripping from his words like acid.

"Y-You did... Or well, not you exactly b-but, uh, a-a future version of yourself? God, I sound like an idiot but I sware I`m telling the truth! I didn`t mean to seduce him, honest, but it just... happened? Aw fuck, I sound so lame," Tom rambled, his voice wavering as he fidded with the hem on his shirt, "I-I`m really sorry, I`m sure you hate me or some shit and think I`m lying but..."

Tom was interrupted by a laugh leaving his lover, the tension eased away at the sound and the Brit dared himself to look up at his lover. 

"You`re so adorable, did no one tell you? You and the future version of yourself switched places."

"Then why did you get so angry when you saw the marks if you knew?"

Arms wrapped around his waist, bringing his hips closer, "Because they may be the Red Leader`s, but they`re not  _mine._ And as far as I`m aware, who do you belong to?" The possessive tone was back.

Tom flushed bright red, "U-Um..."

"Oh? It seems you`ve forgotten. Let me remind you then, sweet baby boy." 

The next thing he knew, he`d been hoisted up then pressed into the bed, hands sliding beneath his hoodie and shirt, taking both off quickly. The force of which everything was happening left the small Brit somewhat dazed and shuddering at the cold breeze which brushed against his hardening nipples, followed by warm hands. He was so used to tensing in anticipation for the cold metal hand that it made him flinch when he felt two warm organic hands instead. He whimpered, looking away as they pinched and tugged at his perky nipples.

"Look at me, I want you to remember who`s making you feel this good. Got it?" Tord growled, hovering above the writhing Brit. 

"Y-Yes Daddy..." Tom meekly looked up, only to find a momentarily surprised expression on his lover`s face which only hardened again after a moment.

" _Daddy?_ " Tord echoed viciously which had Tom tensing up as he realised his mistake and before he could apologise, the other continued, "Seems you`ve forgotten a lot since you went into the future, isn`t that right, ludden min?"

"I-I`m sorry master! I didn`t mean to, i-it slipped out--"

"You don`t deserve to call me that," he snapped, setting himself between Tom`s legs, bringing his hips closer. The Brit whimpered in response. "Until I tell you to, you will only call me sir, understood?" He nodded. "I said,  _understood?_ " Tord repeated, slapping Tom`s thigh through his loose boxers.

"Y-Yes sir!" He blurted out with a wince, face bright red. Tom watched as Tord pulled back to strip himself of his hoodie and Tom couldn't help but stare at his chest and intricate tattoo, swallowing thickly and bit his lip when the other began taking off the Brit's boxers as well. Tord sneered his disapproval, staring at the marks littering his lover's body, namely around his abdomen and hips but Tom was lucky the leader hadn't marked up his torso. He got up and sat on the edge of the bed and left Tom slightly stunned on his back.

"Not only have you gotten lazy, but also ignorant. Get on your knees in front of me." Tom scrambled to obey, quick to get off the bed and onto his knees in front of Tord, looking up at him with wide eyes, nibbling on his lower lip in anticipation. He could tell Tord was glancing at his lips and that lit a fire in his stomach. He really needed to get a hold of himself. "I think you know what I want you to do, get to it."

He nodded and sat up a bit, eyeing Tord's boner, pressed against his boxers and pants. He took a deep breath, feeling Tord's gaze on him as he reached out to pull the zipper down. He tried once then again and again, after tugging at it for a few minutes with the zip refusing to budge and Tom growing more frantic, he bit his lip hard as frustrated tears sprung to his eyes. Fuck, why wasn't it going down? How was he meant to prove he was obedient and everything Tord wanted, if he couldn't do something as simple as unzip his fly? Tom's hands trembled as he tilted his head down so Tord couldn't see his teary eyes and berate him for it. He wanted Daddy, Daddy made him feel good no matter what he did. He would be patient and he'd guide Tom through this, he'd tell Tom that he was good. He wanted to be good. Tom whimpered softly before he could stifle the sound. 

Tom's hands drew closer to his chest protectively as Tord shifted, expecting the other to grumble and say something about how useless he was but instead two hands cupped his cheeks as tears finally spilled. His lover tilted his head up with a soft expression that made Tom want to squirm as his thumbs caressed his cheek and rubbed his tears away. Tord leaned down, a bit closer to Tom's face with his elbows resting on his knees. Tom's shaky hands reached up to rest on Tord's, feeling it would be appropriate to say something but struggled to come up with something that was actually suitable to say. Instead, he felt Tord lean a bit closer and kiss his forehead firmly, making Tom aware of his presence.

"You're capable, min søte gutt." They stayed like that for a while, allowing Tom to calm down and soak up his master's presence. After a bit, Tord spoke up. kissing his hairline, "Colour?"

Tom sighed quietly in content, "Green."

"Good boy," he murmured in a fond tone, then pulled back to undo the zipper which had actually just been stuck and finally came undone after a bit of adjusting and tugging. Tord leaned back on his hands, watching quietly and encouraging Tom to continue. The small Brit moved a bit closer and pulled his pants down just a bit along with his boxers, his eyes glued to Tord's cock which stood proud and tall. Tom glanced up at Tord who rose a brow as if inquiring why Tom was botherng to ask permission. With that, he grasped the base and pump his hand up and down, mouth latching onto the head and sucking. His eyes closed as his tongue licked the tip, tasting Tord's precum. A gently pressure was placed on the back of his head, his hair being tugged slightly but his head was guided further down despite this. Tom removed his hand, pressing his thighs together as he gradually took half of Tord's length into his mouth, then slowly engulfed the whole thing. The male did his best to suck roughly, moaning when Tord's hips pushed up into his face. Eventually his mouth was being used as a toy like some sort of fleshlight, fucked roughly and thoroughly and while his jaw began to ache, he did his best to keep up.

"Hnnmph, g-get ready..." Tom distantly heard Tord's gruff and husky voice warn, "I-I'm gonna..." He relaxed his throat and soon after, warm liquid trailed down the passage. Once Tord was done, Tom was allowed to lift his head and take heavy gulps of air, panting heavily and looking even more recked than Tord with drool pooling in the corner of his lips and trail of saliva connecting from his lips to his cock. Tord chuckled lazily, running a hand through Tom's hair while the Brit closed his eyes and leaned into his touch.

"On my lap."

"Y-Yes sir," Tom responded, snapping of his reverie and sat himself in his lap as eagerly as he had gotten off of the bed earlier. He straddled the Norwegian who held his hips, fidgeting a bit at the rough fabric of Tord's jeans rubbing against his ass. 

"Do I need to open you up?"

Tom felt ashamed as he answered, remembering what he and the leader had just done that morning, "No." 

Tord didn't show his disapproval in his expression and instead smirked a bit, a completely different reaction from the vibe of this whole session. Feeling small in Tord's lap, Tom's eyes widened at the sadistic gleam in Tord's silver eyes, "Then I don't have to be gentle." For some reason, Tom didn't think he was going to be gentle anyway, even if he and Red Leader hadn't had their fun beforehand just before entering the portal. 

A gasp tore through his throat as his hips were easily lifted and slammed back down again, Tord's length filling him swiftly. All he had had in him were Red Leader's finger and they weren't long enough for him to be able to adjust to his master's long cock. "Fuck!" he squealed, throwing his head back as his hands squabbled forleverage on his lover's shoulders. Again, Tom's hips were lifted and then slammed down as Tord thrusted up to meet halfway, his jeans rubbing against Tom's ass. 

There was something so humiliating about being fucked brutally while being the only one fully nude while all Tord had to do once this was over was tuck his cock back into his boxers, zip up his pants then grab his hoodie, leaving the room shirtless or otherwise. As if there were no strings attached.

Another loud moan that sounded nothing like him left the small Brit, sounding almost like squeal or whine when Tord brushed against his prostate. Tord groaned, biting and leaving marks everywhere possible. "Who's making you feel this good? Huh?"

"Ah! You sir! Y-You are..!"

"Whose your master? Say my name, Tom, say it!" He growled into his ear, sending a shiver down Tom's spine as he delivered another harsh blow to his prostate.

"Ah! F-Fuck, Tord! T-Tord is my m-m-master," His voice tapered off towards the end, legs spreading further as he bucked and rolled his hips.

"Don't forget that Thomas, you're mine. I'm the only one who makes you feel this good. The only one who gets to reward you and punish you. No other tispe can ever touch you like this." Tord huffed, breath tickling Tom's ear, "Isn't that right?" His other hand gripped Tom's length tightly around the base, preventing his twitching length from releasing, "Tell me, or you won't get to cum until I'm satisfied." 

Tom shuddered, fully aware it would be a long while until Tord was 'satisfied' and any complaints or whines from Tom would only go through one ear and out the other. "Yes! Y-You're right, ah! Daddy c-can't make me, hah, f-feel this good! Oh my god, shit... I-I'm n-no one e-else's but yours, master, I swear..!"

With that, Tom was able to breath easier as the grip on his length loosened and instead began pumping it. It wasn't too long before he finally came onto them both with a loud cry. Tord slowed for only a few minutes he sped up again, eager to reach his own release, as though envious of Tom. His jeans continued to graze against Tom's ass, leaving him whining and breathless. When Tord did finally cum, he made sure to press roughly against Tom's prostate with unsurprising accuracy and spilled himself into Tom and Tom swore he blacked out, lost in the bliss.

When Tom came to, he found himself laying down, clothed in clean boxers with his head resting on something sturdy as a hand pet his head and ran through his hair multiple times. His muscles were relaxed and definitely a lot less sore, especially his ass which, yes was somewhat aching, but it was a manageable pain. He also felt empty, not emotionally, but physically, no annoying dry cum he'd have to dig and clean out in the shower. In fact, from what he could tell, his hair was somewhat damp. 

Slowly, he willed himself to open his eyes which still felt heavy and first notice the time, about half an hour after their climax, then he raised his head only a bit to gaze up at Tord who was watching him and smiling fondly once their eyes met, his own hair also damp but seemed to be more recently dampened. He leaned down and kissed his forehead, Tom's arm finding it's way over Tord's midsection. The Norwegian seemed to have stripped himself of his pants and maybe put on a new pair of boxers too. Both of them were clean and refreshed, Tom more so. 

"Hello again, min vakre kone. Go back to sleep, you've been so good."

Tom hummed and curled up into his side, "Love you..."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't help but add some more red leader/tom in here because i just love the ship so much  
> also i wanted to kind of address in this chapter that tord likes to show tom that he is capable and independent when necessary but is also his rock when tom simply cant handle it while rl would be protective of tom because he's 'young' and 'innocent'  
> that's why theres a vast difference between tom and thomas because tord/rl treats thomas as though he is capable which gives him a lot of confidence but if tom were treated like how rl treats him, he'd pretty much be in subspace 24 7 and breakdown over the smallest of things like when he panicked because he couldn't take off tords pants
> 
> thats my take on it at least
> 
> also, iwas gonna do one more chap for the future version of the couple but i decided against it because i just dont find myself wanting to, but if you really want then i can


End file.
